


The Spirit Carries On

by mobilesuitk



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Brotherly Love, Dreamatorium, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Friendship/Love, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:14:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23369821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mobilesuitk/pseuds/mobilesuitk
Summary: 當生命重新來過，還會重複相同的故事嗎？這是"The Lays of Beleriand"中的「Curufin becomes the evil genius of the brothers, and also the lover of Luthien。」廢設腦洞。OOC有、人物性格轉換有、CP雷、設定雷、有點八點檔。閱讀前請詳閱此條說明，如有不適，懇請迅速遠離。（土下座）
Relationships: Curufin | Curufinwë/Lúthien Tinúvie
Kudos: 4





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> 本故事題目是源自Dream Theater 「Metropolis Pt. 2: Scenes from a Memory」專輯中的歌曲。故事內容跟這首歌確實有點關係。
> 
> 卡諾・瑪卡萊（Kano Makela）：這是Maglor在現代的化名。  
> 安德烈・拉斯卡利斯 （Andre Laskaris）：這是Curufin。  
> 萊拉・麥西亞 （Layla Mercia）：這是Luthien。
> 
> 幫他們取的姓氏是我的惡趣味。

如今，他垂著頭，佇立於大廳裡。四周闃寂無聲。

他的意識相當混沌，不知發生何事，亦不曉日月。這種感覺，似乎是幽閉過久，造成的心神渙散。他試圖抬頭，想確認自己的處境。沒想到，僅是這麼一個小動作，就足以讓他頭疼欲裂，連頸椎都痛得要死。他試著舉起手，全身筋骨反倒如同散架般無力。

重點是疼！疼死了！

「痛！怎麼會痛成這樣？」他蹙起眉頭，咬著下嘴唇，喃喃自語。

一道冰冷的自前方傳來：「費艾諾之子，庫路芬威・阿塔林凱。」

庫路芬威・阿塔林凱？這個名字聽來有點陌生，他相當疑惑，「這是在叫我嗎？」他強忍著疼痛，以眼角餘光掃示周圍，想著，「嗯，旁邊沒人，那確定是叫我。」

「吾要宣判汝之⋯⋯，望汝聽之，重之⋯⋯」

聽到這句話，他勉強抬起頭，映入眼簾的，是一張讓人完全提不起勁的撲克臉。對方長相俊秀，可惜，那張臭臉著實令人不敢恭維。他盯著對方張合的薄唇，這時，一個名詞傳進他的腦袋，他忍不住說了一聲：「內牟（Namo）啊⋯⋯」

霎時，撲克臉男立刻以一種「小混蛋，真不受教！」的眼神掃向他。他不禁全身一凜，有些無辜地想，「我說錯了什麼嗎？」

就是這個情緒，加上剛才的動作，讓他胃部開始翻攪，一陣酸熱之氣衝了上來。怎麼辦？他好想吐。他皺眉緊閉雙唇，輕咳了一下，嘗試壓抑反胃的衝動。

他很想以手摀住嘴，不過，大概會讓那位叫做「內牟」的仁兄不開心。思及此，他認為還是靠意志力硬撐方為上策。加之他從小受過的教養，也不准他在能夠忍受的情況下當眾嘔吐。他努力轉移注意力，聚精會神聆聽「內牟」宣誦判詞，內容聽來似乎與他有關。

但不湊巧，天不從人願。

他頭痛到滿腦子只有，「拜託！誰來給我一顆薄荷糖或梅子糖，我快吐了！不然給個嘔吐袋讓我去旁邊吐也好⋯⋯」

他越咳越大聲，「內牟」的臉色亦越發難看。注視對方本來就鐵青的神態，他想說聲抱歉，卻又深怕一開口，就吐了滿地。那位「內牟」一副教皇望彌撒似的莊嚴模樣，一旦發生這種「不敬」的情況，他很可能會被對方海扁一頓。眼下，他所能做的，是在心中祈禱宣判快點結束，放他自由。

反胃的酸熱之氣直衝他的腦門，他渾身冒著冷汗，不斷地輕顫著。至於「內牟」口中所說的維林諾啊、家人啊、背叛啊、愛啊、學習啊，中土啊，什麼鬼東西的，他完全沒辦法思考。只想著，「有完沒完？請長話短說！沒人教你三句就能結束的話，別用到十句話講嗎？」

10分鐘過去後，他聽到最期盼的話語：「去見汝之父。望汝莫忘一如之教誨。」

他頓時鬆了口氣，氣若游絲地回覆：「感謝仁慈的大能者。」雖然他也不知為何會如此稱呼那個「內牟」。不過算了，他只求趕緊離開這個鬼地方。壓力解除後，不適的症狀大幅減緩，噁心的感覺卻還隱隱作祟。

有人上前來領他離開此地。他強打起精神，朝「內牟」鞠躬行禮，「內牟」看著他的眼神好似緩和不少。他努力扯出一個有禮的微笑。走沒幾步，想吐的衝動又倒騰而上。他只好故作鎮定，邊走邊想：「振作點！拜託你撐下去！安德烈⋯⋯」

等等！他頓時停下腳步，暗自思忖：「沒錯，我叫安德烈。那庫路芬威又是誰？也是我？」

「庫路芬威王子，您還好嗎？」身旁一位年約十來歲的美少年面無表情地說著。

他別過臉，看著那名冷冰冰的美少年。他現在很不舒服，完全不想說話；受過的家教卻在在提醒他，不回應對方的詢問是有失禮節。他僅能用盡全身力氣說：「沒事。」

從對方的眼神可知，他的表情語調肯定不怎麼討喜。沒辦法，他也想表現得溫和友善，無奈，他真的是欲吐無力。「對不起，小朋友。」他只好在心裡向對方道歉。

  
他們走到一座沉重高聳的黃銅大門前。他目測，這座大門的重量大概無人能夠打開。本來走在他身側的兩位少年趨步上前，當著他的面，展現某個奇妙的魔法，輕鬆打開大門。他訝異地看向那兩位美麗的孩子。

「請，庫路芬威王子。」另一位身穿藍色天鵝絨袍的少年說。

他逕自走入那個幽靜的房間。每走一步，反酸的感覺隨之加重。他被體內激烈的苦處逼到眼角泛淚。

一個高大的身影自黑暗中緩步朝他走來。

對他來說，那個身影，竟有種難以言喻的溫暖。熟悉的感覺令他心痛。他深吸了一口氣，站在原地。一室無光，當那張臉從濃黑霧色當中浮現時，他忍不住摀住嘴，淚如湧泉。那個男人宛若火焰般絢爛奪目，他知道，這個火焰不會灼傷他，只會愛他，保護他。

這瞬間，他將方才洶湧的不適拋諸腦後，朝對方飛奔了過去。

「Atto！Atto！我好想你！」

那個男人緊緊將他摟進懷裡。

「孩子，我的孩子。我心愛的小Curvo。」

他閉上眼睛，在這名擁有渡鴉黑長髮的男人懷抱中，痛哭失聲。這個男人應該是他全世界最愛的人之一，即便，他早已忘記對方是誰，只記得要叫「Atto」。

男人不斷輕拍，撫摸他的背脊。隨即低下頭，親吻他的額頭、鼻尖、臉頰。

「我的孩子。我從來沒想過要傷害你們，造成你們永無止盡的痛苦。」那個男人用額角蹭著他的頭髮：「我的小男孩，你永遠不知道我有多愛你。怎麼會讓你來承受這些⋯⋯」

喔，不。

本來應該是感人肺腑的重逢時刻，不知道是因為放鬆，抑或，是這連串「劇烈動作」所帶來的後果。他現在完全制不住如暴風雨般翻騰的噁心感。

「喔，別在這時候，老天啊。」他難過地仰望「Atto」的臉，那名男人似乎被他的表情嚇到。對方灰藍色的雙眸中，映出他痛苦扭曲的臉龐。男人慌亂地撫摸他的背，努力地幫他順過氣。

「Curvo！Curvo！你怎麼了？發生什麼事？」

他的喉嚨像是被橡膠哽住似地，無法說出任何一句話。他彎著腰，大力撫著胸口，「嘔」。他單手撐著「Atto」的肩膀，喉頭佈滿又燙又酸的液體，讓他無法再以意志力克制下去。

他張大一雙淚眼，哽咽地說了一聲：「Atto，對不起，我⋯⋯嘔⋯⋯」

終於，他吐了，就在這珍貴的相聚時刻。


	2. 病院的光景之一

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感謝阿浪Beta

「Jesus！安提（Antti）！戴隆（Daeron）！快去叫醫生！卡諾（Kano）！安提吐了！」

「Curvo！Curvo！沒事的，沒事的。乖孩子⋯⋯」

安德烈對著嘔吐桶，大吐特吐，五臟六腑宛如被火燒遍似地難受。嘔完酸液，體內的風暴總算平息。他現在渾身發冷脫力，軟軟地趴在病床上。迷糊間，安德烈感覺到有人正以衛生紙輕柔地擦拭他嘴角的穢物，另一人緊接遞上打開的礦泉水瓶。他接過塑膠瓶，含水漱口，努力清除口腔內的髒東西。

不知是誰將他扶回枕上躺好。安德烈虛弱地喘著氣：「頭好痛。」良久，才緩緩睜開眼睛。突如其來的白光刺痛他的雙眼，他下意識用手遮擋光線。

夢境中的寂靜空間消失了，讓他心痛的男人也了無蹤影。

場景轉換，他聽見房門被打開。對此，安德烈愣了一會兒。枝頭上的鳥鳴，房內細碎的交談聲，將他的心緒拉回到現實。對，這裡是倫敦，不是什麼曼⋯⋯他用力吸了口氣，聞到醫院特有的味道。緩過氣後，安德烈挪開手，眼前，三雙顏色各異的眼睛擔憂地凝視他。

安德烈傻傻地回望那三個男人，完全搞不清楚發生什麼事。

  
「嘿，小帥哥。」頭染銀藍髮色的男人率先在安德烈面前揮手：「你該不會撞傻了吧？」

「戴隆，別亂說話。」高大的黑髮男人輕叱了朋友一聲。他坐在安德烈身旁，用手帕輕輕擦去安德烈額頭、臉頰的汗水：「放心吧，等等醫生就過來了。」

「安提？安德烈？」頂著一頭棕色泡麵頭，左手打著石膏的男人，指了指自己說：「你還記得我是誰嗎？」

安德烈勉強在一團混亂當中思考當前的狀況。這個當下，窗外傳來麻雀們吵架的聲音。他以手指了棕色泡麵頭，想了一下說：「阿貝？」聽到這句，阿貝極富男人味的臉，頓時笑開。

安德烈又迎上黑髮男灰色的雙眸。對方垂目，溫柔地觸碰他的側臉。安德烈看著對方的臉龐，瞬間，黑髮男與夢中那個男人的臉龐重合。他下意識壓了下心臟所在的地方。僅此一瞬，男人的身影從安德烈的腦海當中煙消雲散，只餘：「卡諾？」卡諾笑著拍了拍他的腮幫子。

「小帥哥，那我呢？你難道忘了我嗎？」銀藍髮男以水晶般的嗓音假裝傷心地說。聽到這番話，安德烈憋笑了一下後說：「達迪？」

「幸好，你還是那個聰明的小鬼。」戴隆比了個愛心。

就在戴隆還想多說一句時，病房的門再度被打開。一位中年女醫師跟幾位護理人員走了過來。

「嗨，安德烈，你現在還會反胃作嘔嗎？」女醫師邊說邊在病歷上註記。

「目前好多了。不過，我還是覺得頭痛。」安德烈說。

「你有輕微的腦震盪，這還算在正常的反應內。斷層掃描結果並沒有顱內出血，安靜休養即可。」醫師檢查著安德烈的情況，臉上漾起媽媽般的笑容：「他剛剛有對你們說過什麼嗎？」

「有的。他記起我們的名字。」

「很好，請多留意他的狀況。未來這7到10天是觀察期，你們有人可以陪在他身旁嗎？或是聯絡他的家人？」

「我可以。」卡諾立刻舉起手：「他的家人目前不是在安曼，就是在蒙地卡羅，一時半刻恐怕趕不過來。」

「等等，你跟達迪不是還有公演的行程嗎？」安德烈疑惑地問。

「你果然撞傻了。我跟卡諾放假放到九月。忘了嗎？」戴隆朝著「阿貝」扮了個鬼臉：「貝倫（Beren）！你完蛋了！弄傻我們能幹的小秘書，看你怎麼賠。」

「喂！說話要憑良心，若非我反應快，他絕對會摔斷脖子。」貝倫瞪大眼睛，嘖了一聲。

「在醫院請保持安靜。」卡諾做個噤聲手勢。

一名金髮護理師將藥包放在病床邊的櫃上，她詳細地為安德烈說明藥物的種類與使用方式。女孩有張可愛的蘋果臉，她朝安德烈展露甜甜的酒窩。安德烈投以女孩一個微笑。

  
醫師叮囑完照顧病人的注意事項後，隨即與護理人員離開，餘留他們四人彼此大眼瞪小眼。窗外的麻雀們吵得正酣，幾聲尖銳的「喵嗚喵嗚」劃破空氣，宣告野貓們加入戰局。

安德烈眨一眨眼，開口說：「安格瑞斯特（Angrist）也會這樣加入鳥兒們的談話。我一直在想，牠們聽得懂對方說什麼嗎？」

「據說，牠們確實有辦法溝通彼此。」卡諾撩撥著額前的瀏海回答安德烈。

「你怎麼知道？」貝倫坐在病房的沙發椅上，滿臉不可置信。

「我三弟說的。」卡諾笑了一笑。

「那位動物溝通師啊。好像叫什麼？提耶科（Tyelko）？」安德烈捏著醫院的薄被說。

「是啊，就是他。」卡諾面朝窗戶。傾瀉而入的陽光，曬得人心暖洋洋。

  
「安提小帥哥，看來你沒摔壞腦袋嘛。」戴隆替自己開了瓶礦泉水。聽到這句話，安德烈笑出聲。戴隆隨即補上了句：「你還記得自己怎麼撞到頭的嗎？」

「嗯⋯⋯」安德烈看著天花板，思索幾分鐘後，轉頭朝戴隆做個怪臉：「我記不太清楚。唯一有印象的是阿貝勒住我的脖子，我們兩個就摔到地上。」

「貝倫！看你做的好事。」戴隆喝著水，一面伸長左臂遙指正從沙發上起身的貝倫。

「閉嘴啦，你！」貝倫走到安德烈的病床旁。他從披掛在身的外套口袋裡，拿出一小包薄荷綠包裝的薄荷軟糖，遞給安德烈：「孩子，聽我說。」

安德烈道了謝後撕開包裝，躺在床上吃軟糖，他看著貝倫的褐色眼睛，等待貝倫繼續說下去。貝倫舒了口氣：「你爬上屋頂，拯救嚇壞的小貓。正當你抱著貓咪準備從梯子上爬下來時，一不小心踩了個空。於是⋯⋯」

「於是，貝倫為了救你，突然縱身一躍上爬梯，用手臂勾住你的脖子，你們兩個就摔了下來。」卡諾將視線移回室內，補充說明。

「太帥了吧！阿貝，你是怎麼想到的？」安德烈抽了張面紙，抹了嘴唇後，帶著興奮的口吻說著。

「你那時候的狀況可不是這樣，活像是撞鬼似。」貝倫摸了摸冒著鬍髭的下巴：「當然，從半空跌下來，又被人從後面勾住脖子，難免驚慌失措。但是我曾試圖安撫你，你還是拼了老命掙扎。最後，我們才會一起從梯子摔到地上。你的頭部受到撞擊，我的手骨也是。」

聽完貝倫的敘述，安德烈蹙眉思索著前因後果。沒來由的，一股惡寒從脊椎直竄腦門。他呻吟了一聲，那種恐怖感似乎深深烙印在靈魂中，永遠無法擺脫。安德烈歉畏交雜地說：「我依稀感覺，曾有人以這種方式傷害過我，所以才會這麼害怕。阿貝，對不起，害你骨折。」

「沒關係。」貝倫以無恙的右手搔了搔頭髮，小心翼翼地問著：「你剛剛說好像有人這樣傷害過你？你是大使的寶貝兒子，弄不好豈不造成糾紛嗎？」

「哈哈哈。」安德烈苦笑著。他的雙親在保護孩子方面，確實有些神經質。將吃剩的薄荷糖放到床邊櫃後，安德烈說：「在我成長的過程當中，沒發生過類似的事情。我也不知道那種畏懼感是從哪冒出來的？」

說完，安德烈吐了個舌頭。卡諾安靜地微笑，傾聽安德烈訴說這段心情。

  
「是說，各位。」戴隆低頭瞄了一眼手錶：「午餐時間到了，諸君有打算吃什麼嗎？」

「我要吃漢堡！花生醬炸雞漢堡！」安德烈說。

「我會幫你買火雞肉蔬菜濃湯。才剛吐得一塌糊塗的人還想吃炸雞？」無視安德烈的抗議，戴隆接著問卡諾：「你呢？卡諾？」

「請幫我買份麵沙拉，還有一杯拿鐵，謝謝。」卡諾向戴隆點點頭後，把手機遞給安德烈：「給你的家人報聲平安吧。我通知艾爾弗雷德跟夏洛特時，他們簡直快嚇死了。」

「我媽沒事吧？」

「怎麼可能。」

「啊啊，我一定會被爸爸唸到耳朵長繭。」

「好啦，我們出門幫兩位紳士張羅午餐。」戴隆踢一下貝倫的黑色all star鞋跟。貝倫反瞪他一眼。戴隆拍著貝倫寬闊的肩膀說：「走吧，大個兒。我沒辦法拿四人份的餐點。」

貝倫搖了搖頭：「沒看我也受傷了嗎？真是的。」雖說貝倫如此抱怨，不過，他還是背起放在沙發上側背包，說聲「待會見」後，就與戴隆一起離開。

「我也出去透一下氣，你好好與家人聊一聊。」說著，卡諾輕捏安德烈的鼻尖，安德烈笑得像隻小貓似地說聲「好」。他完全沒注意到，卡諾兀自隱忍的情緒。

  
卡諾現在有個強烈的念頭，他需要找個吸菸區抽根菸。


	3. 病院的光景之二

待室內只剩下他，以及投映在地板上的光影後，安德烈長嘆一口氣。他用卡諾的手機，撥了通face time給遠在約旦安曼的雙親。今天是週六，週末的計畫全被這場突如其來的傷勢打亂。

安德烈在床上伸了個懶腰，等待彼方的爸媽接起電話。

「哈囉，媽媽。」在螢幕前出現的，是一位年約六十，樣貌秀雅，有著一頭亞麻棕捲髮，身穿淺藍絲綢襯衫的法國女士。她是安德烈的母親，中東女性史學者夏洛特。夏洛特透過電腦螢幕，看到躺在病床上的兒子後，流露略嫌激動的口氣：「我的天啊！小乖！你沒⋯⋯」

「媽。」安德烈直接打斷母親：「我現在很好，冷靜一點。」

「腦震盪了還說沒事？卡諾全告訴我們了。」

「是輕微腦震盪，媽。醫生說好好休養即可。⋯⋯喔唷，真的沒什麼啦。」

「我去叫爸爸他們過來。對了⋯⋯」夏洛特自書桌前起身後，又回過頭對著兒子說：「埃莉跟約瑟夫早上剛到。」

  
埃莉，埃莉安娜，是年長安德烈十一歲的姊姊，約瑟夫則是她的未婚夫。與身為牙醫師的埃莉安娜不同，約瑟夫是位年方三十五的黎巴嫩裔青年古畫商。拉斯卡利斯家族與這位相貌斯文，性格風趣的青年古畫商相處甚歡。特別是安德烈上學期的中東藝術史報告，還得力於這位未來姊夫不少。

沒多久，安德烈就看到螢幕前聚滿了家人。他躺在床上揮手，向其他家人打聲招呼。他的父親，駐約旦大使艾爾弗雷德，有著一頭精緻的白金色頭髮，安德烈的灰綠色眼瞳是遺傳自父親。溫文爾雅的艾爾弗雷德五官深邃，這是得自他那位出身土耳其的母親。埃莉安娜則有著肖似祖母的大眼睛，她跟弟弟都有承襲於祖母的深色捲髮。

拉斯卡利斯一家的公眾面貌，稱得上是中上層家庭的典範。他們舉止文雅，談吐合宜，衣著考究。可是，他們畢竟是一半土耳其人與法國人的混合體，私底下一開口，就顯露本性。

「小可愛。」

「小甜心！」

「夠了。」趁約瑟夫還沒開口之際，安德烈立刻制止家人們的發言。約瑟夫無辜地看著未來的小舅子。安德烈透過鏡頭朝約瑟夫使了個眼色。

「沒顱內出血吧？安提。」約瑟夫說。

「沒有。但醫生說未來這7到10天是觀察期，我大概有泰半的時間要躺在床上耍廢。」安德烈舉著手機，以空著的手槌了槌被子下的大腿說。

「腦震盪在未來的2到3個月都必須密切注意身體狀況，還要防範後遺症。可憐的小男孩，你今年的暑假毀了。」埃莉安娜說。

「這表示，你的土耳其之旅泡湯了？」艾爾弗雷德說。

「你也不能來約旦了嗎？親愛的，我已經半年沒見到你。」夏洛特說。

「沒那麼嚴重。」安德烈揉一揉額角：「現在才6月中。何況，我的機票跟行程都是排在7月中旬，到時候已經過了觀察期。醫生說是輕微腦震盪，這又沒什麼大不了。」

「你說什麼鬼話？手放下來，不准再揉了！」埃莉安娜一手叉腰，一手指著螢幕前的弟弟說：「臭小孩你聽好！兩個選擇給你：取消行程，安靜養病，等我回倫敦；再不然，等到8月再離開。」

「太過份了！埃莉，妳回倫敦時已經是9月，我才不要浪費美好的假期！」

「不然就等到8月再去玩。腦震盪可不是開玩笑，一不小心，後遺症可是遺害終身。別做蠢事。」

「就聽埃莉的話。機票跟行程再弄就有了，先把病養好再說。」艾爾弗雷德說：「好嗎，小乖？」

「⋯⋯我不確定航空公司跟旅館是否會願意讓我臨時變更行程，萬一不行的話，錢都要虧了。」安德烈鼓起一邊的腮幫子，故意把視線挪開。

「錢能解決的都是小事，身體健康比較重要。」約瑟夫安慰著說

「我很窮，是個苦命的打工仔大學生。」安德烈說。

「你把買Ducati Scrambler Café Racer的費用省下來就好了。我沒記錯的話⋯⋯」艾爾弗雷德雙手環胸：「去除學費跟房租，我跟媽媽每個月都有額外再給你生活費跟零用錢。何況，你還是住伯父的房子。」

「不行！那是我的夢想。爸爸，您不是說過人生沒有夢想也枉然嗎？」

「我才不可能說那種鬼話。你說過你的夢想是當下個李維史陀或是吉朋，何時變成一輛11萬鎊的摩托車？」

「人生每個階段的夢想都不一樣。別在意這麼多，老爸。」安德烈眨了下左眼。

「小安，別跟爸爸耍嘴皮子了。」坐在椅子上的夏洛特往後靠，她摩挲著丈夫的小臂，看了艾爾弗雷德一眼後，隨即將目光轉回螢幕：「媽媽幫你出住宿的費用。等身體好轉點，去把行程改到8月，好嗎？」

「可是機票怎麼辦？暑假的機票很難訂。」安德烈翻個身，立即換上個任性小兒子的口氣。

「你這趟旅行的所有機票費用我來付，記得把信用卡帳單傳來。」見到兒子賊兮兮的笑容，艾爾弗列德笑著翻了個白眼：「最多只能坐商務艙喔。」

「你來安曼的時候，我跟約瑟夫再請你吃飯。⋯⋯別點頭，快去休息。」埃莉安娜說：「最近不准再盯著手機跟電腦，知道嗎？」

「好啦。我要繼續等我的午餐了。」

「掰，小甜心，好好休息，照顧好自己。替我們問候Kano他們。」

「你們也是，8月見。我愛你們。」

  
切斷與家人的通話後，安德烈蜷曲在被窩裡。也許，是倫敦六月的晴空太美好，微風送來遠處的花香；或是，受到腦震盪的影響，他又開始昏昏欲睡。準備進入夢鄉時，他聽見房門打開的聲音。來者的腳步聲份外輕柔，他不用轉身也知道是誰。

「卡諾？」安德烈說。

「睡吧，等戴隆他們回來，再叫你起床。」卡諾坐在沙發上，雙腿交疊。像個哥哥似地看著半睡半醒的安德烈。

「我也不是特別想睡，可能這就是腦震盪的症狀之一吧。」安德烈作勢嗅了一下：「你抽菸了？」

「是啊。剛剛突然有了靈感，趁機外出想了一下編曲。」卡諾說得有點心虛。

「太好了。我家人要我把旅遊行程挪到8月，到時候可以先聽你的新曲。」

「先別想太多，睡吧。」

而安德烈並沒有閉上眼睛，他的視野放在窗外，世界紛雜的聲音，讓他有點恍惚，這是以前從未有過的感受。沒來由的，他突然懷念起單純的風聲鳥鳴，還有花開葉落的聲響。流水湛湛，「那是辛姆拉德⋯⋯」

「你剛剛說什麼？Curvo」卡諾突然出聲。

「怎麼了嗎？我剛剛沒說話。」安德烈詫異地問著。

「沒事。對了⋯⋯」卡諾十指交叉圈著膝蓋：「你稍早做夢時，一直喃喃著『內牟』跟『Atto』？」聽到這句話，安德烈摀著臉，半是懊惱地呻吟了一聲。卡諾無聲地笑著：「你還記得這是誰嗎？不然怎麼哭到抽泣。」

「真是太丟臉了。」由於不能揉額角，安德烈只好握拳擱在額頭：「我不曉得他們是誰。嗯，好像又有點印象，不知從何處聽來這些名字？」

「原來如此。也許有人曾告訴過你。」

「不對。那是我的記憶。」

聽到安德烈如此說，卡諾嘴角含笑，但下一秒安德烈的回答卻又讓他不知該擺哪種表情。

「好像是小說吧？叫什麼？托爾金寫的？跟精靈有關⋯⋯」安德烈喃喃自語著。

卡諾走到病床旁坐了下來，他俯身，撩起安德烈額頭前捲曲的碎髮：「好好睡。有的是時間可以慢慢想，Curvo。」

「啊，我想起來了。」安德烈開心地翻過身，他揚起二十歲男孩特有的純真笑臉：「是《精靈寶鑽》！他們是《精靈寶鑽》的人物。」

卡諾莞爾一笑，捏了捏安德烈的下巴，一句話也沒說。


	4. 在水底的回憶

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning：本章有庫路芬與露西恩的性關係隱晦描寫，如果沒辦法接受的讀者，拜託就別往下看了。謝謝。  
> 當然，想把它當成庫路芬（安德烈）的春夢也不是不行啦。www

  
曾經，有人告訴過他，他們一定會再度重逢，就在晴朗的海邊。當夜幕降臨，帶有百合花香的涼風掠過他的唇邊，他們一定會再見面。

這句話就像謎語似地讓人無法參透。

實際上，他很用心思考，「沙岸到底適不適合百合花生長？」這好像不太符合他認知的植物學理論。也許，她講的是海百合呢。但是，海百合明明是種棘皮動物，應該不會有味道吧？就算有，肯定不怎麼好聞。又不是每種海底生物都會產生龍涎香。

扯遠了。

遇到這種情況，他曉得，他又在做夢了。

至少，這次的夢境還不賴，側臉背對他的是位身材優雅，面容嬌美的少女，而非內牟那張撲克臉。說到內牟，自從那日起，他就暗自決定，倘若不幸又再度夢到內牟，他一定要當場唱Lady Gaga的Poker Face吐槽對方。

而且是South Park版的。他發誓，絕對會。

  
「沒人告訴你，跟女士約會時要專心點嗎？」

聽到這句抱怨，他才意識到，眼下，他們正打算做點什麼。否則，他不會努力解開少女群青色衣裙的綁帶。他留意到少女的裙擺上，點綴黃金百合花。這跟她方才說的話有關聯嗎？他不清楚。

「真沒禮貌。」

哎呀。她連發牢騷都好似夜鶯鳴囀，好可愛。他卻不合時宜地聯想到俄耳甫斯，這令他心裡一顫。他沒興趣當男版的歐律狄刻，等待一個嬌弱的少女版俄耳甫斯將他從地府拉出來。奇怪，他怎麼會在這調情的時刻想到這個希臘神話？但是《伊南娜下冥府》的故事也沒比較好。

  
「親愛的王子，你⋯⋯」

為了避免自己繼續胡思亂想，他直接吻上她。而她似乎等待許久，逸出舒服的低吟。少女手如柔荑，撫過他的頰邊、耳朵，最後，沒入他的髮間。他們緊緊倚靠彼此。唇舌交纏之餘，他的手漫遊愛撫她起伏的身體曲線。她空出來的手也不斷摩挲他的大腿。於此同時，她揪住他的頭髮，用力壓下。他環過她纖細的腰身，大力一抱。另一手扯下她右邊的衣裳，少女百合般潔白的肌膚，裸露在空氣裡。她扭動身軀，在他唇上嬌笑著。

「喔，美麗的公主，高貴的女士，憐憫我，我需要妳。」他放開她的唇，抬起她的下頜，親吻她頸項的線條，呼吸間全是她如雲黑髮的芳香：「妳漂亮衣服上的綁帶令我困擾。」

他的話語逗得她無比開心，她別過臉，咯咯笑著吻了他的鼻尖。他發現，她順勢熟絡地解開他的腰帶。

她往後靠向他的肩頭，反手扯掉自己衣物上的綁帶時，也將他的襯衣自褲頭拉了出來。她在他懷裡轉過身，這時，他才得以完全見到她的容貌。

她可真美。

她有著波提且利也描繪不出的美麗。他把自幼受過的文學教養拋諸腦後，以至於找不出形容詞來讚美這個陌生的精靈少女。

等等，又來了，精靈？

他挑起一邊的眉毛，目不轉睛地盯著她，心想，怎麼又是精靈？他記得他睡前可沒看小說或打電動。他竟感覺這個場景非常有即視感，似乎是他們初次見面時，在昏暗的森林裡，她褪下斗篷的兜帽，露出纖細的身形，灰色的大眼睛閃著淚光，楚楚可憐。他就像被梅杜莎的目光所補獲的獵物，只能化成石像，一眼千年。

可是，這是他二十年的人生，好啦，是短暫的青春期以來，初次夢見這位少女。他明明不認識她。不，是他忘記她的名字，他的記憶中早就沒有她。這真是讓人難過，他應該曾經很愛她吧？否則，怎麼會感覺心臟好似被刀尖扎了般的疼痛。

少女褪下最後一件襯衣。她的身體美得像朵盛開在月光下的白曇花，白皙的肌膚染上紅暈。他看著眼前的風光旖旎，一股熱氣從胯間直竄上來，惹得雙頰發燙，他忍不住往後退了一小步。

他是個健康的異性戀男人，這讓他有點尷尬。對方畢竟不是Porn videos的女演員，搞不好還是哪個高貴的精靈公主，身負天命，肩負傳承重責這類型的。他忽然滋生了點罪惡感。

  
「庫路芬。Curvo，你怎麼了？」少女緊緊抱住他，胸前的圓潤壓在他的胸膛。他感覺到自己的勃起，頂住少女兩腿間的邊緣。他很想笑，又有點想逃離現場。

又來了，又叫他這個奇怪的名字？這些人到底在幹什麼？

哎，隨便啦。

  
「你今天好奇怪。」少女親吻他的喉結，邊以夢囈般的音調說：「你怎麼還穿著這身礙事的衣服？」說完，她開始動手除去他的外衣。

「你衣飾上的扣環比我的綁帶還麻煩。」她在他耳畔呢喃。

就在她想觸碰他的褲子時，他握住她的手，少女瞪大了小鹿般的眼睛。他執起她的雙手，來回親吻著。他看見她展露笑顏，他又聽見夜鶯在唱歌。他也想唱歌了，就Dua Lipa的那首「Hotter than hell」。

他攬住她的腰，額頭抵住額頭，他看見她眼底的倒影，那個灰藍色眼睛的男人是誰？是他嗎？

⋯⋯  
**Cause we're hot like hell**  
**Does it burn when I'm not there?**  
**When you're by yourself**  
**Am I the answer to your prayers**  
**Hotter than hell**  
**Hotter than hell**  
⋯⋯

他拉著她轉圈，跳舞，唱歌。她的表情從錯愕，到驚喜。她墊起腳尖，翩翩起舞。她的舞姿真美妙，奧林帕斯山上的美惠三女神，跳舞時的姿態是否也是如此動人？他凝視她的身影，笑得像個孩子般得開心。

「我沒想到你也會跳舞？這是什麼舞？你剛剛唱的是什麼？昆雅嗎？」

「這是我上次在維也納⋯⋯！」

他未竟的話語直接消散於她的吻裡。

他脫掉身上剩下的衣服，接住她貼近懷抱的身軀。他們持續加深這個吻，好像彼此才是呼吸所需的氧氣。他托起她的臀部，訝異著對方體態輕盈。此時，少女將雙腿纏上他的腰。

反正，這應該是場春夢吧？既然如此，想想也不犯法。

他們兩個就這樣滾上了床。

  
回憶就像是場溫熱的潮汐。潮水持續升溫，他耽溺於其中，就像洗了趟舒服的熱水澡。只是，肉體律動，交纏的觸感過於真實，他把自己埋進一團氤氳香氣。感官所及，濕熱，滑膩，柔軟至極。盈盈一握的豐潤，讓他流連忘返。他吻去紅櫻上的晶瑩汗珠。

聽。玫瑰園裡，夜鶯正婉轉吟哦。

他的指尖觸碰到濕潤的唇瓣。他睜開眼睛，看見眼前喘著熱氣，香汗淋漓的少女，嘴角噙著哀傷的微笑。

  
  
「乖，別哭啊。」他溫柔地吻上她的眼角。她把臉埋在他的胸口，滴落的眼淚灼傷了他的心。可真痛。

說實話，他們彼此都很清楚，這不過是場春雪，是從命運手中敲下一小段片刻。只待時間一到，陽光甦醒，就會盡數消融於河川，流入滄茫大海。不會有人記得，在銀色夜光下，夜鶯曾為來自遠方的精靈王子唱過小夜曲。但是，他們會緬懷她的榮光與美好，勇敢的精靈少女，完成了王子們也無法達成的壯舉。而他，永遠是她故事當中的邪惡配角。為了一己之私，無視她的苦難；嘴上說著愛她，卻任憑她去送死。

  
哼！這狗屎般的命運。

不可否認，他確實也幹下一堆狗屁倒灶的爛事，惡行罄竹難書。

所以說，那個海邊呢？你還記得嗎？

怎麼可能。這個夢已經夠鬱悶了，別來煩人。

「這是你答應過的話，要記得。」

「記得要忘記嗎？」

「庫路芬！」

「我不叫庫路芬。很抱歉，小姐，妳認錯人了。」

「那你叫什麼？」

「我叫⋯⋯」喔！為什麼胸口這麼沉重？

「不管！就在那個海邊，我等你。沒來的話我跟你沒完沒了。」

「喂！妳這樣太不講理了。連伊露維塔都不允許好嗎？我可沒答應妳。等等，露西恩⋯⋯」

  
露西恩？伊露維塔？

可惡！為什麼胸口越來越重？

倫敦夏日清晨，天氣微涼，這座城市尚在晨霧中沉睡。安德烈百般不情願地睜開眼睛，眼前，一雙黃色眼睛直直的瞪著他。

幾秒過後。

「安格瑞斯特，你這隻壞貓咪！胖子。快減肥！」

安德烈用力揉了趴在他胸口的胖貓一把。至於夢境，早就無蹤可尋。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 被胖貓壓胸壓到驚醒的故事，是我本人的經驗。


	5. 晨間的對話

  
夢中的少女，容貌明媚如朗月，粉頰嬌嫩如秋牡丹；那雙灰色的眼眸，是春日湖面上的晨霧。當她面露憂傷，明眸蒙塵，如同安格瑞斯特的毛色。

嗯？安格瑞斯特？

一隻英國藍色短毛貓，四歲，男，無女友，已結紮，大骨架，胖。名字取自某位知名經濟學者。安德烈記得，當時卡諾聽到這個名字，還意味深長地笑了一下，讓他有點不明所以。

  
眼前不是說這件事的時候。

  
「臭貓咪！你又偷雞摸狗的跑進來！」

光與風，穿窗而入。安德烈坐在床上，揉搓著安格瑞斯特肥軟的臉頰。

現在正值暑假，早上7點30分。

距離他假期內正規的起床時間，尚隔3小時。

被迫提早起床，讓安德烈非常不開心；非但如此，他還得制止安格瑞斯特轉以肥肚壓上他的額頭。有點起床氣的安德烈，立刻把貓咪的臉捏出一個微笑弧度：「奇怪，我明明睡前把門關好，你是怎麼跑進來？」

安格瑞斯特喵喵叫了幾聲表達完抗議，立刻伸出爪子攻擊僭越的鏟屎官。安德烈眼明手快地躲開，他朝自家胖貓露出挑釁的笑容。被一隻重達8公斤的公貓壓頂，是種快得胸腔挫傷的體驗。悲慘的是，安格瑞斯特最愛以這種方式，叫安德烈起床餵飯。

這都成為每日的例行公事。

想著，安德烈將目光移到空蕩蕩的身側，剎時，回憶來得讓人措手不及。

曾經，有個女孩，時常與他共享這段晨光與貓咪的召喚。而今，這項早晨儀式中，再也不見克蘿伊的笑顏與撒嬌的模樣。安德烈頓時有些煩躁。

都是一年前的往事。時光終會將傷痛留在那年午後，克蘿伊向他提出分手的初夏午後。那日，流光自葉隙灑落，他只記得公園裡透著綠意的和風，至於克蘿伊的表情語調，他全忘了。

安德烈朝瀏海吹了口氣。

克蘿伊是他少年時代最溫柔的記憶。

亞麻色頭髮，眼睛蔚藍的女孩，笑聲清澈，如潺潺河水，流淌在他不識憂愁的青澀歲月裡。只是，光陰荏苒，模糊了感傷與惆悵，他竟產生種錯覺，這一切不過是前世雲煙。

前世？

躺回床上，安德烈枕著手臂，安格瑞斯特湊上前來，蹭了蹭他的臉頰。安德烈摸著貓咪柔順的藍毛，暗自思量：他之所以聯想到這個字眼，或許，與這陣子大量閱讀佛教文獻有關。下學期，安德烈選修了一門東亞中世思想史的討論課。這是他首次接觸東亞佛教史文獻，他費了不少心力查找資料，仍被義理之爭搞得暈頭轉向。好幾次，不小心熬了夜，差點就被暫住此地，充當褓姆的卡諾拎著衣領扔回床上。

**三世實有，法體恆存。**

他腦海中立即浮現了這句話。安德烈忍不住「啊」了一聲。

「搞什麼。一大早的⋯⋯」嘴上自言自語，安德烈直接躺往安格瑞斯特身上。受到驚嚇的貓咪氣到用尾巴掃上他的臉，安德烈拍拍藍毛胖貓的屁股，嘟嚷著：「別那麼小氣，借躺一下。」

安格瑞斯特從鼻子發出「哼」聲後，就兀自舔著腳，不再搭理安德烈。安德烈扁著嘴，打從心裡哀嚎著：為何在暑假早晨，就開始思考「 **一切有為法，諸行無常** 」這種鬼東西，天啊。

「可能不全是想到克蘿伊的緣故，難不成是昨日的夢？」安德烈揉搓著鼻尖說。

昨日的夢境，對安德烈而言，就是場鬱悶的春夢罷了。他咬著食指，腦袋不自主地往「 **生滅無常，苦空無我** 」的方向想。

安德烈嘖了一聲。

肯定是他對智識的追求過於認真，潛意識才會轉以夢境的方式，解答他心中的疑惑吧。但用春夢提醒他，簡直慘絕人寰。

事實上，安德烈也明白，這不過是理智上的自我回答；情感上，他的內心卻有股縈繞不去的遺憾，其中，竟含有淡淡的凝恨。

這般心情從何而來？安德烈不知道。

此時，風起，簾動。室內光線忽明忽暗。地板上，簾影飄盪，有如海浪，綿延不絕。

海浪？

醒來後，安德烈記得，他們相約於海邊。的確，這次旅行，他打算去趟伊茲密爾。莫非是他內心極度渴望艷陽與清涼的海洋之故？

「哎。」安德烈嘆了口氣。

若非腦震盪，按照行程，他早就徜徉在愛琴海湛藍的海水中，享受悠閒的暑期時光，才不是目前這種無聊的養病生活。順帶做了一場鬱悶至極的春夢。

根本是場惡夢吧。安德烈垮著臉想。

「再下去沒完沒了。我要去做早餐，今天開罐罐給你吃。」安德烈摸摸安格瑞斯特的頭，起床走向浴室。

沖完澡，安德烈穿上印有P助圖樣的白色T恤與卡其短褲，他對著更衣鏡扮了一個鬼臉。走出房門之際，安德烈想起一件事。

露西恩，也是《精靈寶鑽》中的人物。

他拍了一下前額。

〈露西恩的母神意象〉，是他上學期的期末報告之一。這份報告他寫得異常用心。敘事背後的多元文化、神話學與民族誌概念，抑或，二重世界觀等豐富的背景，在在吸引他的目光。他探討最深刻的是關於「母神的救贖」。母神之愛，澤被萬物，所以，這是《露西恩與貝倫》中的隱喻嗎？「愛」能否戰無不勝？這是安德烈最想了解的部分。

「停！別再想了！」安德烈抱著頭，不由自主地提高音量。他想：難不成是寫這份報告時壓力過大，到現在還心有餘悸？以至於做了與露西恩滾床的夢來解緩壓力？不是這樣的吧。可以換個輕鬆點的對象嗎？

安德烈搔搔一頭濃黑捲髮，對著空氣說了句「太慘了」後，就聳聳肩，緩步走向廚房。安格瑞斯特瞇著眼睛，跟隨他的腳步離開。

時間來到8點30分。

明淨的廚房裡，安德烈將水波蛋從鍋內撈起，放在盛有香辣奶油優格的白底藍花瓷盤上。他鼓著雙頰，順手拿起爐上的滾水壺，把開水注入同系列的茶壺。

薄荷茶爽冽的香氣裊裊而升。剛烤好的純麥麵包，從烤麵包機中跳起。

日光灑落的角落，安格瑞斯特開心地吃著貓碗裡的食物。看著自家胖貓胖墩墩的身影，安德烈呵呵地笑了起來。

與此同時，卡諾的聲音從另一端飄來。

「早安。真難得，你今天怎麼早起？」

聽到這句問候，安德烈將臉轉向廚房入口處。

「早安。老闆，你要來份香辣的土耳其蛋嗎？」

「謝謝。重口味的早餐還是留給小朋友吧。我吃優格跟烤吐司就好。」

「你不能因為我穿著P助T恤，就把我當小孩，我早就成年了，好嗎？」

卡諾注意到對方的白色上衣上，印有一隻不知是鳥還是雞的可愛動物。底下寫著：「PISKE」。看著皺起鼻子的安德烈，卡諾抿著嘴憋笑。

「那麼，年過二十什麼都知道的先生，你起床後量過體溫了嗎？」卡諾打開冰箱，從中拿出一小盒優格說。

「呃，糟糕，我忘了。」

「還說呢。」

卡諾將優格盒放在中島，轉身走出廚房去拿額溫槍。安德烈則從櫥櫃裡拿出透明小缽，把優格倒了進去。當他從冰箱取出手工杏桃果醬與蘋果時，卡諾走了進來。安德烈只好乖乖立於冰箱門前，讓對方幫自己量額溫。

穿著卡通圖樣Ｔ恤，臉龐尚殘留稚氣的安德烈，站在至少190cm的卡諾面前，確實如同孩子。

「我始終有個錯覺，與其說你是我老闆，不如說，你是我的哥哥。」安德烈說得笑臉燦爛，毫無虛假之情。卡諾之於他，總有股說不清的親切，好似，彼此在許久之前就熟識，與今日清晨夢中的「露西恩」一樣。

想到這個名字，安德烈又感到一陣頭暈目眩。他皺起眉頭，試圖藉由將蘋果切成丁來轉移注意力。

殊不知，他的這句話，竟讓卡諾的內心激起苦澀漣漪。

  
卡諾忘不了，初次在錄音間，見到安德烈的場景。

那是兩年前的秋日夜晚，小雨淅瀝瀝地落在喧囂的街道上。原本喝著咖啡與戴隆討論工作的卡諾，見到由助理領進來的安德烈時，突然一個失手，打翻還冒熱氣的飲品。即便滾燙的液體濺到手，他仍舊渾然不覺，僅是對著那張臉發愣：那張不斷出現在他的惡夢中，毫無生氣，被死亡陰影籠罩的臉龐。

他以為，那是要到埃爾達終結，才能重逢的面容。

庫路芬威，他的兄弟。

  
那次，直到安德烈出聲，「先生，您的手。」卡諾方才發覺，自己被燙到了。尚身著公學制服的黑髮男孩，從書包裡掏出紫草藥膏，帶著擔憂又不失禮貌的微笑，走了過來。卡諾也才留意到安德烈的眼睛，那是有如寧靜湖泊的灰綠雙眼；而非庫路芬威那蘊含大海色調的灰藍眼眸。

  
安德烈的性情活潑，是家人朋友心中的開心果。一如所有生活無虞，備受呵護的小孩，命運的重擔從不曾加諸於身。但是，卡諾絕對不會認錯，安德烈的靈魂，就是他的弟弟，惡名昭彰的庫路芬威。

然而，安德烈的生命軌跡，截然不同於庫路芬威。

「我可是樂團的第一小提琴首席，別小看我。」回憶中的安德烈，如此說著。

伊露維塔的玩笑簡直讓人哭笑不得。

  
卡諾苦笑著搖搖頭。眼前，安德烈正朝他揮手說：「你該不會沒睡好吧？怎麼晃神了？」

「謝謝，我沒事。」卡諾摩挲下巴，直視那雙在陽光底下，閃耀淡金光采的灰綠眼睛說：「我剛剛是在想，我已經擁有五個頑劣的弟弟，還有兩個調皮的養子，實在不想再多照顧一位少爺來自找麻煩。」

「嘖。反正你也付了我兩年的薪水。」將切好的蘋果丁加進優格後，安德烈說：「我想好了，在存夠車款之前，你還得繼續發薪水養我。老闆。」

「你畢業後不打算找份正式的工作，自食其力？」卡諾揉著安德烈一頭近乎渡鴉黑的捲髮笑說。

「現在工作難找，難保畢業即失業。況且，我有讀研究所的規劃，沒意外，會繼續深造。」安德烈像個預備搗蛋的惡童，愉快地拍著卡諾的肩頭說：「嘿，老闆，我跟定你了，認命吧。」

在卡諾眼裡，此刻安德烈的神情，與記憶深處，兒時的庫路芬威重疊。他是多麽想念他的兄弟們，而唯一重生到中土的弟弟，徹底將他遺忘。

另一方面，每當這股情緒湧上時，卡諾就會對安德烈心懷愧疚。安德烈是個活生生的個體，他擁有屬於自己的喜怒哀樂與人生，庫路芬威是他，他卻不是庫路芬威。

他與安德烈這兩年亦師亦友的相處模式，以及現在對話的場景，絕不會出現在他跟庫路芬威之間，特別是離開維林諾以後。當父親的陰影與誓言，全然隱蔽了庫路芬威本身，從那刻起，庫路芬威就消失。不，或許，庫路芬威選擇繼承父親名諱之時，就不再是單純的自己。

卡諾想起，庫路芬威尚且年幼之時，曾經也是個快樂的孩子。

難道，他還想要對一個無辜的男孩，複製庫路芬威的悲劇嗎？

「卡諾？卡諾？你怎麼了？你怎麼哭了？」

聽到安德烈的聲音，卡諾總算回過神來。他趕緊抹去臉上淚痕，笑著對神情憂慮的安德烈說：「不好意思，讓你擔心了。我沒事。」

「你又想起你弟弟了嗎？」安德烈記得，卡諾曾說過，他的樣貌，極度神似卡諾死亡多年的弟弟。

「是啊。我以為已經不會再心痛，沒想到⋯⋯」卡諾不諱言地說。

「喪親之痛，在所難免。」安德烈擁抱住卡諾，溫柔地說：「我無法替代他，但是，我們全家都把你當成家人，希望你能好過一點。」

「我知道。謝謝你們，謝謝你⋯⋯安提。」卡諾回擁安德烈。男孩身上有著陽光氣息，是春日暖陽，平靜且柔軟。

「哈，你不再叫我Curvo？」安德烈抬起臉，注視卡諾深邃悠長的灰眸說。

一如往常，卡諾微笑著捏捏安德烈的鼻尖。

「無所謂，你想叫我什麼名字都可以。我們吃早餐吧，我好餓。」將微微冷掉的餐點擺上托盤後，安德烈猶疑了好一會，才開口問：「卡諾，我真的很像你弟弟嗎？」

聽到這句詢問，卡諾注目不瞬地看著安德烈。等到吃飽後就睡在窗檯上的安格瑞斯特，在日照下仰起肚子，卡諾露齒而笑：「不，你們長得很相似，僅此而已。你們是完全不同的人。」


	6. 伊茲密爾的夏天

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 在寫這篇文章的時候，伊茲密爾尚未發生地震。祝福伊茲密爾。

藍天、白雲、愛琴海。

午後，三點十五分，潮濕的海風吹得讓人昏昏欲睡，安德烈忍不住打了個呵欠。他半躺在客房陽台的躺椅上，伸個懶腰。炙熱的陽光，在他的太陽眼鏡邊緣閃耀。

這是伊茲密爾的夏天，一個平凡的晴朗日子。

  
他自己也記不清楚，這是第幾次來到這座濱海城市？在祖父母移居蒙地卡羅前，他們家族幾乎年年仲夏會連袂前來土耳其，渡過愉快的相聚時光。伊茲密爾一直是他最愛的地方。他會在市中心鐘塔前的廣場，與年紀相仿的堂兄詹姆斯追著鴿子跑。

取過放置於矮圓桌上的冰鎮可樂，水珠由玻璃杯身滑落，滴在海軍藍的亞麻短褲上。安德烈咬著吸管，發呆。

這趟旅行是兩年前他與克蘿伊一起規劃。這個夏天，只有他一個人。

安德烈喝著可樂，透過漆黑的鏡片，眺望彼方的大海。他心想，把紅茶換成可樂真是個好選擇，肥宅快樂水，果然療癒。

  
「白痴！不會來蒙地卡羅嗎？」

已在地中海山城逍遙好些時日的詹姆斯，對他此次的旅行，非常不以為然。

確實，他應該去蒙地卡羅，爺爺、奶奶會每天將他餵得飽飽，他們上次見面是去年的聖誕假期。他無比想念兩位老人家，以及奶奶親手做的米布丁。或者，他和詹姆斯會邀上幾位朋友與比基尼美女，搭乘家族停靠在赫庫勒斯港的遊艇出遊，以碧海藍天為場景，開上一整天的派對。

現實是，遊艇派對只存於幻想。

最可能的狀況，是他跟詹姆斯被其他堂兄姊家年幼的小孩們環繞，在艙內客廳看上幾輪彩虹小馬或快樂樹朋友。酒精飲料就別奢望，只有果汁、餅乾與爆米花。大堂哥家那對年僅三歲的雙胞胎兄妹，克里斯多福與阿拉貝拉，肯定會無限循環著baby shark，跑來跑去。

算了，還是讓詹姆斯獨自享受吧。安德烈縮一下肩膀。

  


他拿起手機，螢幕上顯示，貝倫傳了幾張安格瑞斯特睡到翻肚的照片過來，胖貓在貝倫家向來適應良好，安德烈發了幾句訊息問候他們一家，順便告訴貝倫他有快遞當禮物的特產，請貝倫記得查收。死黨湯姆做日光浴時不幸遭到鳥糞襲擊，安德烈壞笑著傳了個「你看看你」的鬼臉；卡諾似乎回芬蘭了，他拍照那天，卡拉維西湖的風光很好，湖光相映，北歐的藍色比愛琴海更加透明。

安德烈繼續滑著手機，看見Instagram的照片上，姊姊與約瑟夫逗著爸媽新養的小狗波吉玩，那是隻一個月大的伯恩山犬，模樣十分可愛。埃莉安娜四天前額外贊助他一筆旅費，其中三分之一是要幫她代購。下個禮拜三，他就能見到在安曼的家人。從腦震盪那日起，爸媽每天會跟他聊上兩個小時的話。雖然抱怨著父母嘮叨，實際上，他很享受跟爸媽聊天，他還想多當幾年爸媽的寶貝兒子。

樂團的好友艾米莉雅與安東尼，以今年春季公演的照片tag他，說大家很想念他，希望他早日康復回來參加團練。安德烈靜靜微笑，告訴他們，「我也很想念你們」；他的球友們、同學們、讀書會的夥伴、學校附近那間他時常光顧的法國餐廳、卡諾家附近街道賣沙威瑪，每次都多給他一份肉的奧斯曼大叔、去年在克里特認識，意外還有聯絡的希臘女孩麗塔，如同往常，過著安穩的日子。

大家都平安，這樣很好。

驀然，安德烈覺得眼睛有些酸澀，他摘下太陽眼鏡，揉了揉。海鷗鳴叫，樹影婆娑，天光灑落，蔚藍的海平面，熠熠生輝，亮得晃眼。在這個色彩鮮明的季節，傷懷似乎不合時宜。但沒辦法。偶爾，他的腦中就是會冒出莫名的念頭，訴說著，「平靜不過是假象，他的人生是個虛妄。」

克蘿伊不喜歡他時而過度纖細敏感的情緒，她累了。這是他們分手的一個原因。

安德烈嘆了口氣。他也很無奈，沒來由的陰影始終存在，他茫然、困惑，不知該如何解緩？他不願任何人為他擔憂難過，卻傷害相戀過的女孩。他很愧疚也很心痛。從去年夏天起，他開始學著與陰鬱共存，適度抽離，別被心中的黑洞綁架。至少，這是他目前能力所及之事，雖然很緩慢，卻是新的開始。

「新的開始嗎？」安德烈吃下一顆冰塊。這趟旅行，就是他向過往告別的儀式。這件事只有他自己能完成，別人無法陪同。

咀嚼著冰塊，安德烈低下頭看了一眼手機，發現戴隆傳了句：「嘿，小鬼，遇到意中人了嗎？」

戴隆說的事情，是出發前一晚，他拿出兩張法佐．賽依在伊斯坦堡的演奏會門票，神秘兮兮地說：「拿去吧。我猜，你會遇到一個特別的人，記得邀她去聽音樂會。」

「謝謝你！達迪！」安德烈才說完，戴隆捏著年輕人嬰兒肥未消的頰側，賊笑說：「這可是貴賓席的位置。看我對你多好，臭小孩。」

  
安德烈用舌尖撥弄著口腔內的冰塊，邊以單手打字：「還沒。她再不現身，我要隨便邀一位帥哥跟我去聽演奏會了。」

「你想改變性向我也沒意見，哈哈哈。玩得開心點。」在阿特連茹的戴隆迅速地回傳了訊息。

「你也是。記得去我推薦的葡萄酒莊。別喝到走不回旅館。」安德烈將這段話發送過去後，戴隆回說，「放心，我才不像你，酒量差的小鬼。」對方立刻收到安德烈送上的哭喪臉動態圖。安德烈甚至可以想像，戴隆在螢幕另一端誇張大笑的模樣。

  
當時，安德烈以為，這兩張門票是戴隆為了安慰他才餽贈的禮物。至少要到一年後，他才會明白，事情不盡然如此。

  
時間來到下午三點四十五分。

放下手機，安德烈又戴上太陽眼鏡，海風撩起他額頭前的瀏海。他開始規劃待會與明後天的行程：他等一會應該去吃頓下午茶，就巧克力泡芙，上面點綴綠色的碎開心果仁，甜死人不償命的那種；晚點去飯店的游泳池游泳似乎也不錯，前天，他在海水浴場差點曬傷，休息一天，今天應該可以下水了吧？

明天，再晃到海邊觀賞落日。也許會去「Wounded Love」中，Leon與Hilal在最後一幕相聚的位置。他不會像Leon讀著《安娜・卡列尼娜》，而是改讀納辛・辛克美的詩歌，就那首〈真正的旅行〉（A True Travel）；後天，前往以弗所之後，走一趟席林潔，這座小山城，是他每到伊茲密爾時的必訪之地，他喜歡小巷弄裡古老的寧靜，時間就凝結在綠蔭之下。

喃喃著「就這麼決定了。」安德烈喝下一大口礦泉水，冰涼的液體有助於心情轉換。他發覺，光線摻入薄薄的金黃色調。安德烈對著海風微笑，哼起了那首古老的民謠。

**Erev shel shoshanim**  
**Nitzeh na el habustan**  
**Mor besamim ulevona**  
**Leraglech miftan.**

說到〈夜玫瑰〉，安德烈有許多感懷。那是他小學三年級時學會的歌曲。當時，他們剛搬到杜哈，九月，埃莉安娜回國就讀大學，家中只剩他一個孩子。這對年方八歲的他來說，簡直糟糕透頂。作為外交官子女，有太多不足為外人道的辛酸，埃莉安娜始終是他的好夥伴，但她的人生也必須邁入下一階段，無法繼續陪伴幼小的弟弟。當時，他真的好孤單。

兒時，每當他感到寂寞，他總會對著星星說話。他相信天上有顆星星會眷顧他，照亮他的道路，可是杜哈新城的夜晚太過璀璨，星光也朦朧。

為了協助兒子早日融入新環境，爸媽鼓勵剛學小提琴的他，參加由駐外人員子女組成的兒童合唱團。很多時候，站在小孩的立場，成年人的提議不見得有建設性，但是，待在開有空調的室內放聲高歌，遠比加入足球隊，頂著卡達的高溫踢球要來得舒爽。

那年，一個秋色正濃的時日，他自合唱團學會這首歌謠。他天天唱個不停，好像真有位女孩，正專心聆聽他稚嫩的歌聲，在雙親赴宴未歸的夜裡與他相伴。在歌聲中，時光流逝，他有了新朋友，適應了新的學校生活，卡達的艷陽似乎也不再那麼沒完沒了；他喜歡薄暮時分的波斯灣，海面上，彩霞與燈火輝映，光影綽約，有著說不清的明豔。直到再度與父母轉往杜拜之前，他甚至認為看似無趣，實則充滿活力的杜哈魅力十足。

  
這首曲調哀婉的希伯來民謠，曾給予年幼的他力量，如同那顆不知名的星星。他在海灣國家中輾轉渡過的童年裡，這首歌謠佔據極重的位置。隨著年歲漸長，孩提時代的煩惱變得微不足道；他有更複雜的曲子需要練習，更難解的困惑尚待釐清，他早已許久沒反覆吟唱〈夜玫瑰〉。這次來到土耳其，沒來由的，他又天天唱起這首歌，好似呼喚過去的舊識前來相聚，只為了說一聲，「好久不見。」

  
「拜託！出現這樣的念頭實在太詭異，在想什麼？」安德烈暗罵自己。現在，他走在濱海大道上。伊茲密爾的日落異常壯麗，夏季黃昏時分，任何得以欣賞夕照之美的座位一位難求。他應該提早過來佔位置，只怪土耳其的夏天太過炎熱，蹉跎之下，他離開咖啡店的時間已經太晚。好不容易找到一張長椅，然而，早就有位頭戴寬緣草帽的女性坐在上面。

安德烈鼓起臉頰，「好吧。」本來，他應該再去別的地方碰碰運氣，但今天實在太熱，他完全不想再移動，只好硬著頭皮，上前詢問：「抱歉。請問，您身旁的位置是空位嗎？」

聽到他的詢問，那名女性不為所動，只是無聲注視手上的電子閱讀器，連頭也不抬。見到對方沒動靜，安德烈乾脆放棄，他說了聲「抱歉，打擾您」後準備離開；想不到，對方突然回說：「請隨意，別吵我就好。」

聽口音，是美國人？安德烈暗自忖度。是說，她的嗓音真好聽，就像春光中冷冽的湧泉，乾淨甜美；可惜口氣實在太糟糕，安德烈頗為不快。他很快轉個念頭想，平心而論，她可能是位單身的年輕女觀光客，在土耳其，這個身份會增添「些許」不必要的困擾，對方出現如此重的防備心相當正常。安德烈苦笑著，理解似地搖搖頭。

「謝謝您。」安德烈說。說完，他就坐在另一端靠近扶手邊緣的地方，與對方保持距離。

「不客氣。」她說。安德烈的舉動，讓她的語氣緩和不少，但她始終沒抬起頭，寬大的帽緣遮住她的容貌。基於禮貌，安德烈並沒有打量著她，他把目光移向前方。瑰麗的霞光，以壯闊絢麗的紅艷，點燃了愛琴海藍得迷離的海天一線。

這是一朵只在夜幕低垂前綻放的玫瑰，珍貴絢爛，為夜晚所珍藏。

**Layla yored le'at**  
**Veru'ach shoshan noshvah**   
當夜幕緩緩降臨，百合之風吹過⋯⋯

安德烈脫口而出。

「先生，請問？」原本坐在椅子另一端的女性忽然喊住他。安德烈轉過頭，與她相視。此時，他才看清楚對方隱匿在草帽陰影中的臉龐。

那是一位年歲與他相近的女孩，美如春末破曉的森林。安德烈無意識地撫摸心臟所在，感覺刀尖狠狠扎進心上，這熟識的疼痛令他呼吸困難。他抿著嘴，盯著她的臉，強作鎮定。

她有一雙清澈的黑色眼瞳，膚色白淨，黑檀木色的捲髮是夜空之下的海浪；她的五官冷豔精緻，但豐富的神態與靈動的眼睛，為她冰山美人式的美貌增添一抹淘氣，讓她看起來格外爽朗。

他們互相凝望對方。好像幼年時與朋友玩互瞪遊戲那般，彼此久久不語。週遭，海潮之聲此起彼落，海上航行的船舶，燈光傾瀉，流光在她臉上投下明滅影子，她的眼底有光。夏日夜風徐徐，若有似無的甜香在兩人之間飄動，安德烈想，是她身上的香水味嗎？他總覺得很熟悉，就連眼前這位陌生美人亦是如此。他好像在很久很久以前就見過她，但他什麼都不記得。

距離他們不遠處，街頭藝人正彈奏吉他唱歌，歌聲乘著海風飄來，安德烈立刻認出，是那首〈Bak Bir Varmış Bir Yokmuş〉（看，從前從前）。聽著歌，安德烈的臉色頓時變得有些微妙。他古怪的反應，惹得女孩爆笑出聲。她的笑聲婉轉動人，如夜鶯歌唱。突如其來的歡樂感染到安德烈，他也隨之放聲大笑。堤岸上，迴盪他們年輕無憂的歡笑。直到郵輪的燈光落在安德烈身上，方才停歇。

「其實，我剛剛很想告訴你⋯⋯」黑髮女孩開口說話，安德烈歪了下頭，傾聽著。女孩交疊雙腿，接續說：「我知道自己很美，但你也未免看得太過於目不轉睛了點。」

霎時，安德烈的臉頰像火燒過似的發燙。他窘迫地搔了騷後頸，甚至連耳尖都發紅。「啊啊，對不起！我實在太過無禮了！很抱歉，女士，請原諒我。」他真誠地連連道歉。

女孩又揚起活潑悅耳的笑聲，「嘿，沒關係。我也很樂意多看明星級的帥哥幾眼。」她說。

「呃⋯⋯謝謝。」安德烈說。他覺得臉頰更燙了。

摘下帽子，女孩將它覆蓋在電子閱讀器上面，以輕快明朗的聲音說：「剛開始，我以為你在叫我的名字。」

「妳的名字？」安德烈發出疑問。他以眼角餘光瞄了一眼海上燈火，腦海響起稍早他自言自語的歌詞，他很快就明白女孩所說為何。「萊拉（Layla）？」他回說。

「萊拉・麥西亞。很高興認識你。」黑髮女孩朝安德烈伸出手。安德烈立即回握，說：「安德烈・拉斯卡利斯。幸會。」

「方才，你的臉色變得好『奇怪』，有什麼不對嗎？」萊拉斟酌幾秒後，把「搞笑」二字扼殺在嘴邊。

「妳有聽到那位老先生唱的歌嗎？」安德烈努了努下巴示意說。萊拉面帶淺笑，望進他的眼睛，點點頭。安德烈咬了一下嘴唇，說：「歌詞是敘述男孩在碼頭邂逅漂亮女孩的故事。」他凝視萊拉的黑眼睛，神色柔軟：「那是個黑眼睛的女孩。」

「哇喔。好巧。」萊拉笑彎眉眼。

「是的。但最後是個悲傷的結局。」安德烈兩手一攤。

「情歌嘛，難免。畢竟，悲劇才能傳唱永久，喜劇轉眼就遺忘。」萊拉以食指點了點腮邊說。

「哈哈，確實。」正當安德烈要繼續說下去，一聲「喵嗚」，打斷他的話語。一隻胖墩墩的橘貓跳到他們兩人位置的中間。「嗨，你肚子餓了嗎？」安德烈低下頭，摸摸貓咪的頭。橘貓親暱地蹭著他。

「土耳其的小動物好親人。」看著安德烈將準備好的小包乾糧，倒入他鋪好，放在長椅上白色餐巾紙裡，萊拉也伸手順了順橘貓的背脊。

「是啊，我每次來這個國家旅行，都會準備一些乾糧餵牠們。」安德烈說。

「是說，現在好像也是晚餐時間。」聽到萊拉說的這句話，安德烈眨了眨眼睛。黑髮女孩眼波流轉，安德烈覺得自己聽到心臟鼓動的聲音。他試探性地開口問：「我知道這附近有家不錯的餐廳，如果，妳願意的話⋯⋯」

「當然。等貓咪吃完吧。」萊拉朝著安德烈露出燦爛的笑容。


End file.
